


Let your indulgence set me free

by vilkacis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilkacis/pseuds/vilkacis
Summary: A short series of drabbles where Rachel Amber contemplates the nature of her relationship with Chloe. Spoilers for Before the Storm.





	Let your indulgence set me free

**I**

Rachel Amber had learned from her father how to wear many masks. It was a lesson she had taken to heart at an early age. There was Drama Club Rachel, Honor Student Rachel, District Attorney’s Daughter Rachel. She slipped from one mask to the other seamlessly, fitting whatever the situation called for. Over time Rachel had started to forget what parts of her were real.

Chloe Price, on the other hand, was absolutely incapable of concealing her feelings. The first time Rachel had seen her, Chloe had been in a heated argument with one of her classmates in the hallway. It was Chloe’s face that had fascinated Rachel. The way her eyes had flashed angrily and how her expression had grown darker and darker. Chloe’s emotions were a storm of unchecked fury.

Ever since, Rachel found herself frequently watching the other girl from afar. This was someone who didn’t care what the world thought. Chloe laughed when she was amused, cursed when she was angry, and brooded all too frequently. Above all, Chloe exuded a sense of loneliness that Rachel understood well. Rachel may have been surrounded by people, but she never felt comfortable – everything was always just another performance.

**II**

Rachel had no intentions to end up in a relationship with Chloe. In complete honesty, she had provoked and flirted with the other girl that day because – well, because it was fun to fluster Chloe.

Every smile, every casual touch, every playful remark had caused a flurry of stammering, awkward responses that were quite frankly, adorable. It hadn’t been hard to read the writing on the wall. Chloe was _into_ her. Rachel wasn’t sure of her own feelings but she was enjoying the attention.

At least until her cheating bastard of a father ruined everything. After that, Chloe’s presence which had been refreshing and fun, became oppressive and grating. So Rachel had reacted in her typical fashion by lashing out and trying to drive Chloe away. _Just fucking hate me already_ , she thought desperately with every bitter remark she spat at the other girl.  

But Chloe didn’t hate her or leave. And of course Chloe Price, who was incapable of holding back her feelings for even a minute, instead stumbled through a sweet confession with the most hopeful and vulnerable look on her goddamn beautiful face. Rachel couldn’t say no – but she also couldn’t say yes. Not yet at least.

**III**

When Chloe showed up later that night, Rachel was surprised to feel relief. She was so used to seeking solitude so that no one would ever see this part of her. She drew a shaky breath, unsure of what to do. But then the words just started to spill from her mouth. It was like a dam had broken and all the disappointment and the sadness of the day’s revelations came flooding out. Chloe listened quietly, and when she spoke her words were nothing but heartfelt and honest. The gratitude Rachel felt was overwhelming.

Model Daughter Rachel would never have set fire to the picture of her father she had cherished for years. Honor Student Rachel would never have tossed the flaming picture into the trash to burn. _Fuck them_ , Rachel thought and the fury she felt at having spent so long cultivating these perfect personas only for it to turn into this bullshit raged to the surface.

Those other Rachels might have said they felt immediate regret at the destruction she caused that night through her careless tantrum. But as Rachel watched the fire she caused ravage through the forest she felt nothing but satisfaction. And It terrified her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure anyone actually writes drabbles anymore, but Rachel's character in Before the Storm really intrigues me. I'm probably going to do a set for episode 2 as well.


End file.
